Warriors With Facebook?
by Snowstilt
Summary: Warriors now have Facebook! They can now post their thoughts online! Read this now to see what they have to say! Please Review ;
1. Chapter 1

Warriors With Facebook

Squirrelflight: Man I love Dawn Patrols. Dawn patrols rule!

Spiderleg, Blossomfall and 49 others don't like this

Brambleclaw likes this

Brambleclaw: At least some one appreciates my work!

Tigerstar commented: You are a traitor to your clan and should be banished!

Brambleclaw commented: 0 _o

Firestar sent a energy pack to Mistystar on CityVille

Thornclaw commented: Firestar, everyone knows you only do it to be friends with everyone because you have no friends.

Firestar commented: Not true

Thornclaw commented: Is

Firestar commented: Not

Thornclaw commented: Is

Firestar commented: Not

Thornclaw commented: Is

Nightcloud to Thornclaw and Firestar: Both of you bitches shut up!

Firestar: Respect Me! *Angry*

Nightcloud commented: No I respect Onestar only.

Spiderleg and all of Thunderclan dislike's this

Onestar and all of Windclan likes this

Onestar: That's my girl :)

Crowfeather commented: Hey, Whoa, Back off my girl

Nightcloud commented: I don't like you anymore Crowfeather.

Crowfeather: *Cries insanely*

Breezepelt commented: Yeah! Go Mom! :)

Crowfeather sadly changes his status to single

Leafpool: But I still love you Crowy!

Crowfeather commented: Yeah! :)

Crowfeather changed his status again from single to in a relationship with Leafpool

Blackstar: I shall take over all the clans! *Laughs evilly*

Firestar commented: Not if I have to anything about it first.

Graystripe commented: Go Firestar!

Poppyfrost, Berrynose and 56 others likes this

Dovewing changed her relationship to with Bumblestripe.

Bumblestripe changed his relationship to with Dovewing

Tigerheart and 8 others dislike this

Whitewing, Birchfall and 96 others like this

Whitewing commented: That's my baby! :)

Dovewing commented: OMS I'm Pregnant.

Whitewing, Birchfall and 99 others like this

Tigerheart commented: whose kits are you having?

Dovewing commented: Bumblestripe's

Tigerheart commented: NOOOOO!

Dovewing commented: I don't know why you thought we would have kits together! I'm in Thunderclan you're in Shadowclan. There's no way we could be together.

Tigerheart changed where he lives from Shadowclan to Thunderclan

Tigerheart commented: Now I live with you! :)

Dovewing commented: *Sigh* Still, I'm over you.

Tigerheart commented: *Cries insanely*

Bumblestripe commented: Yea! Go Dovewing!

Rosepetal, Toadstep, Foxleap and 60 others likes this

Lionblaze changed his relationship status to married to Cinderheart

Cinderheart changed her relationship status to married to Lionblaze

Crowfeather changed his relationship status to married to Leafpool

Leafpool changed her relationship status to married to Crowfeather

Leafpool: OMS i hade kits again!

Squirrelflight, Crowfeather and 23 others like this

Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and 59 others dislike this

Hollyleaf commented: But that's against the warrior code!

Leafpool commented: FUCK YOU I DON'T CARE!

Hollyleaf commented: You wanna fight because we, will, fight!

Lionblaze commented: Kitty scuffle! Me-Ow

Crowfeather: Lets name them

Leafpool commented: OK. How about the only light grey tom Rainkit, the Ginger she-cat Sunkit and the black she kit Nightkit

Crowfeather commented: Sweet! ;)

Brambleclaw: Okay here are the cats for the dawn patrol: Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Rosepetal and Dovewing

Squirrelflight commented: Wwwwwwhhhhhhhhyyyyyy mmmmmmeeeeee?

Firestar commented: Squirrelflight stop whining.

**Well that was my first Chappy! Hope you enjoyed and watch out for the next Chappy. Will Tigerheart ever win Dovewing back over? Find this all in the next Chappy! *Laughs Evilly* Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi i'm back :) Hoped you like chapter 1 of warriors on Facebook because here's more! Enjoy :D and don't forget to review and review X) Thank you**

Warriors With Facebook Chapter 2

Leafpool posted a family picture of her, Crowfeather and the kits and tagged them all

Crowfeather commented: Why did you tag me?

Leafpool commented: Because I wanted to! Got a problem with that!

Crowfeather commented: …

Firestar posted a bunch of pictures of Spottedleaf on his wall

Sandstorm commented: Why did you post that bitch up there instead of me?

Firestar commented: Err…..Um…..Because I like her too

Sandstorm commented: Change it right now or im going to some damage to her face

Spottedleaf commented: Hahahahahaha. Im in Starclan, you can't touch me! :P

Sandstorm commented: *Growls* I hate you

Spottedleaf commented: *Giggles* I know I hate you too :)

Berrynose posted pictures of him and his muscles

Daisy commented: Those are not your muscles are they?

Berrynose commented: ….

Daisy commented: You are in big trouble mister!

Daisy commented: Wait… Is that…. It is him, and you've been working out with Blackstar!

Blackstar commented: Hey, what can I say, gotta keep those muscles tight ;)

Blackstar posted a picture of him and his tight butt

Mistystar commented: WTF :O

Cherrykit and Molekit now have Facebook accounts

Cherrykit: Hello Beautiful world! :)

Molekit is now friends with 412 cats

Molekit: Yea, now im popular. Just don't tell Sorreltail or Brackenfur

Sorreltail commented: Don't think we wouldn't know! You and your sister are both getting spankings!

Molekit commented: ! Nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooo!

Firestar: Quick we need more kits! Everyone start mating

Dovewing commented: I just had kits! :) A red tom named Redkit, a brown tom one named Mudkit, a white she kit named Snowkit and a Cream colored kit named Green kit :)

Jayfeather: What the FRICK! Who names their kit GREENKIT!

Lionblaze: Whoooo! Party at Thunderclan camp! Come to the Lake shore at dawn, im selling invitations that tell you what's going on, what food is there going to be and stuff like that ;)

550 cats like this

Firestar commented: Wait, I didn't agree to this!

Lionblaze: Oh Firestar, there's sugar!

Firestar commented: SUGAR! WHERE! GIVE ME SUGAR NOW!

Lionblaze commented: Calm down Firestar it's at the party

Tigerheart commented: Ya, it's time to go show the ladies (Dovewing) what im made of! ;)

Thornclaw shared a video of Payphone by Maroon 5 on ~You tube~

Squirrelflight commented: Yea go Payphone! :)

Leafpool, Firestar, Sandstorm and 34 others likes this

**Hope you liked it :) i will try to upload it more faster. free Firestar plushies for everyone! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, it took me awhile because I was in Sand destin Florida and at Disneyland and school just started, so I'm been busy! :) but im back now :) so more Warriors with Facebook!**

Warriors With Facebook Chapter 3

Brambleclaw: Wow, now that is what I call an awesome party :)

Toadstep, Rosepetal, Lionblaze and 45 others likes this

Tawnypelt commented: You said it

Cherrykit: Run like the wind, Soar like the bird

Poppyfrost and 1 cat like this

Molekit: Run like the wind, Soar like the bird

516 cats like this

Cherrykit: I'm so lonely. :( anyone want to have a tea party? It's going to be in the nursery at sunhigh

Poppyfrost likes this

Poppyfrost commented: Yea! :) Daisy's going to join us and so is Ferncloud.

Firestar: Hunting right now

Brambleclaw: Whoo! Just mated with Squirrelflight! Take that you son of a bitch Ashfur.

Ashfur commented: *Growls* Right back at you.

Squirrelflight commented: Oh yea Baby! I just had three more kits named Furlesskit because he has no fur and he's blind, Dumbkit because he runs into trees all the time and Greatkit because he's so great.

Firestar commented: Those are all perfect names *Purrs*.

Firestar likes cat vs. dogs

Firestar: NOOOOO! I lost :( I'm going to kill the DOG! *Cackles Evilly* HAHAHA!

Brambleclaw commented: Heeeeeeyyyy Firestaarrrrr, guesss whatttt? I loooovvvvveeee yyyooouuuu! :) Wanna make outttt in aaaa closetttt?

Firestar commented: . . . . .

Tigerstar commented: I'm so ashamed of you son, you've turned into a GAY cat!

Brambleclaw: Commented: Howwww diddd youuu knowww that I boughtttt aaaa pink tutuuuu and glitterrrr fairyyyy wingsss?

Tigerstar: Duh! I see you from the dark forest.

Squirrelflight commented: GAH! Sry dad, Brambleclaw got drunk last night and had to much catnip, so he's a bit high right now.

Firestar commented: . . . . Uhh. . . . Right. AH! He's in my den. . Mphhh.

-5 Minutes later-

Firestar commented: BRAMBLECLAW, WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Leafpool commented: What's wrong dad?

Firestar commented: Our deputy, Squirrelflight's mate, MY Senior warrior and former apprentice just MADE OUT with me in MY den for 5 MINUTES! That's what's wrong.

Jayfeather commented: Don't worry Firestar I'll be right there with your medicine.

Firestar commented: What medicine, I'm pratically fine! *Starts cackling again* WHOO!

*Jayfeather enters Firestar's den and drugs him to sleep*

Hollyleaf commented: Jayfeather that's against the Warrior code to drug your leader asleep, even if he's insane as hell-

Jayfeather commented: Screw the warrior code, that's all you care about. If it was alive you would mate with it!

Hollyleaf commented: Well, you would have made out with your stupid stick!

Jayfeather commented: NOOO, No one is supposed to know about sticky! You've been spying on us. You will pay!

Hollyleaf commented: All I'm saying is-

*Hollyleaf cuts of from typing and screams wildly as Jayfeather takes a chainsaw and slices her head off*

Dawnpaw commented: SEE! I told you he was a murder-

*Jayfeather comes into Shadowclan and slices her head off too*

Jayfeather commented: Oh don't worry, nothing's wrong. I mean it's not like I just chopped of Hollyleaf's and Dawnpaw's heads! I'm so innocent!

Scourge, the dark forest and bloodclan cats like this

Nightcloud: I have returned, let vengeance take place *Laughs wildly*.

Crowfeather commented: Revenge for what? No one did anything.

Nightcloud: You cheated on meh! *Starts sobbing wildly*

Crowfeather commented: . . . . Well, I like Leafpool anyways!

Nightcloud commented: Fine, then I'll leave. Come Breezepelt we'll fly away on a Nyan cat!

*Snatches up Breezpelt and ties him to a Nyan cat*

Breezpelt: NOOOOOO, But I'm still in love with Heathertail! :'(

Heathertail commented: NEVER! I'm still in love with Lionblaze!

Cinderheart commented: Oh yah? Well I still love him! You don't deserve him BITCH!

Heathertail commented: Bring. It. ON you little Whore.

Cinderheart commented: Right back at yah!

Spiderleg, Onestar, Lionblaze and 1,003 cats like this

Blackstar: I have decided a new rule for the warrior code, that we'll have gathering's on facebook!

9,000 cats like this

Firestar: I have woken up and I don't remember much except that I just fainted, but O-KAY!

Mistystar: The gathering has begun!

Firestar: I'll go first, I have important news! Jayfeather KILLED Hollyleaf and Dawnpaw, with a chainsaw!

Jayfeather commented: Wait! You were asleep, how did youknow? You must DIE!

Firestar commented:!

*Just as Jayfeather entered Firestar's den he quickly rode away into Starclan on a Nyan cat*

Blackstar: WOW! MY TURN! LET CATNIP RULE THE WORLD INSTEAD OF STARCLAN!

*Starclan cats come down and kill him*

Misystar: . . . . Kay, I'm a lesbian and I'm in love with Squirrelflight!

Squirrelflight commented: WHAT! HEY. . . .MMMPFH!

*Mistystar and Squirrelflight are making out with Brambleclaw tied up and watching*

Onestar: I hate all of you! Gathering over!

**Wow, so is it just me or what happened back there? Lets review: So Jayfeather is actually a murder and he killed his own SISTER! And he druged his own leader! Brambleclaw is gay and Mistystar's a lesbian, WOW, who would've ever guessed? And will Firestar come back?** **Read the next chapter!**

**P.S. Sorry for making all of my warriors Facebook fans waiting, I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
